You don't have to be alone this Christmas
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *Completed* This is a Christmas Fic I wrote out of boredom while listening to N'sync's You don't have to be alone this Christmas... Ryanna and Trunks have an arguement and Ryanna goes off leaving Trunks by himself with the Christmas season coming up
1. Default Chapter

****

You don't have to be alone this Christmas 

Author's note: Hiya I know it's a little too early for Christmas but I thought what the heck haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July? Well here it is based on N'sync's "You don't have to be alone this Christmas."

Trunks looked out the window of his room in Capsule Corporation as the snowflakes from heaven dropped out of the sky. His life had been nearly unbearable since Ryanna left Japan. Like the scholar she was she left to go schooling around the world. Sharing her gift to other people and leaving him alone.

__

I don't know when we fell apart... Love that we had was like a work of art.

I used to see heaven in your eyes... but angels are falling from your skies.

A tear escaped his eye at the thought of her. Before she left they had had an argument. Trunks didn't want her to go, and he was afraid he lost her forever.

~FLASHBACK~

Ryanna jumped for joy holding a job offer letter in her hand. She had been accepted to join one of the most brilliant teachers as an apprentice teacher and travel the world teaching schools and sharing stories of education. "What do you mean you're leaving?" "I just told you Trunks. Sensei Kamahi is one of the greatest teachers this world has to know, and he wants me to be his apprentice and cruise around the world with him." "But you can't go!" "Oh and why not, Trunks Briefs?" "Because you belong here. I don't want you to leave Japan." Ryanna gaped at him. "Trunks you're being selfish. I know we're dating and I don't want to ruin our relationship but this is more important." Trunks scowled. "A stupid teacher is more important than our relationship together?" "It's not the teacher; it's the kids I'll be teaching." Trunks threw his hands in the air madly. "Fine you know what go! If you don't care about me the least you can do is tell me instead of sugar coating it to make me believe you still love me." "But Trunks I do still love you!" "No you don't!" "Well it's obvious you don't care about me either! All you think about is yourself!" Trunks looked at her hurt. "I'm going away and never coming back Trunks Briefs, good-bye!" 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

__

Things we said were so wrong... and I haven't held you for so long.

My foolish pride... turns me inside. Why did we have to tell those lies?

You can reach for the phone... you don't have to be alone...

Snow fell from the dark skies in Rome, Italy and Ryanna's tears couldn't stop falling. She had wished she never said those words to Trunks. Kamahi was no where near as great as she thought. Sure he was somewhat smart but he didn't even let her get one word in whenever they visited the children. He would simply pass out paperwork to her and make her sit at a desk and do it. As much as she wanted to go home for Christmas he had refused to let her go insisting he needed her here. Now he was the selfish one and Trunks would be all alone in his apartment. He had moved out a year after they started dating and just as fast as it started it ended... because she had been too blind to notice Trunks' love. She eyed the phone and debated whether to call Trunks and wish him a Merry Christmas. She would love to here his voice again.

Outside the wind can seem so cold... Your heart is frozen like the snow.

And there's no one home to keep you safe and warm...

Your eyes are red because you cry... You fell asleep by the fireside...

But there's one thing you should know... On this Christmas baby you don't have to be alone.

Trunks laid on his stomach also eyeing the phone. A knock at his door interrupted his train of thought. "Trunks can I come in?" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah Bra come on in." The blue haired half saiyan meekly opened the door. "Are you okay Trunks?" "Besides having a broken heart yeah I'm just peachy." Bra rubbed the back of her neck. "Mom is wanting you to come down stairs. She knows you rather be at your apartment right now moping in misery but hopes you would come down and eat Christmas dinner with us as would the rest of us... even dad." Trunks looked at Bra with sad eyes. This broke Bra's heart to see her brother like this. "If you ever want to come down we'll be waiting." With that said Bra left the room and closed the door.

__

And I had only one wish on my list... for me you would be the perfect gift.

There's nothing colder than an empty home... 

And hotter days where never meant to be alone.

Ryanna had finally had it. After an argument with Kamahi She decided enough was enough.

The smiles we gave when our hearts were saved... By each other's love and warmth.

That's subsided now... no happiness around

If I can only find a way to your heart 

Trunks had his share of a meal and plopped himself on the couch while his mother and guests feasted, partied and sang Christmas carols. A tear sprung to his eye as Pan and Ryanna's brother did a duet for "I'll be home for Christmas." "Yeah right She'll never come home... She said so herself." The doorbell rang and Trunks grumpily walked up to answer it. He twisted the knob and was about to greet the person until he saw who it was.

Outside the wind can seem so cold... Your heart is frozen like the snow.

And there's no one home to keep you safe and warm...

Your eyes are red because you cry... You fell asleep by the fireside...

But there's one thing you should know on this Christmas baby you don't have to be alone.

Trunks gaped as he gazed into a pair of Emerald orbs. Ryanna smiled weakly and greeted Trunks. "Hey Trunks, Merry Christmas." His gap disappeared and a beautiful smile implanted itself on his face.

__

You don't... have to be alone

You don't have to be... all alone

You don't have to be alone... this Christmas baby.

Trunks' knees began to weaken but his smiled still stayed put. Ryanna's weak smile disappeared and tears began flying from her eyes. "Oh Trunks I'm so sorry." She leapt into his arms and cried shamelessly. Trunks held her tight never once letting his smile fade but at the same time tears falling from his eyes. "No I'm sorry I should have listened to you. Oh Dende' I missed you so much!" "I missed you too. I love you Trunks." Trunks held onto her tighter. "I love you too Ryanna... so much." 

Outside the wind can seem so cold... Your heart is frozen like the snow.

And there's no one home to keep you safe and warm...

You don't have to be alone...

Your eyes are red because you cry... You fell asleep by the fireside...

But there's one thing you should know on this Christmas baby you don't have to be alone.

Ryanna looked up into Trunks' crystal blue eyes and smiled. Trunks copied her smile and leaned in capturing her in a kiss. Bulma had heard some noise and went to see what it was. She smiled and nearly squealed for joy at the sight of her only son and his girlfriend shared in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Trunks smiled at her. "I finally got what I waned this Christmas." Ryanna smiled as well when her eye caught something. She looked up and grinned. "A kiss under the mistletoe." Trunks looked up as well and also grinned. "A kiss I'll never forget. The same Christmas when I'm finally not alone anymore." Ryanna smiled and kissed him again, both oblivious to the affectionate stares of their loved ones.

The end.

That was one of my first song fics... I made this story after listening to N'sync's song on my, "Now that's what I call Christmas" CD out of boredom. I hope you liked it!


	2. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
